Project Continuum
by LadyOliviaRoxton
Summary: They were doing it again. Creating Pretenders, but in a whole new twisted way. Many had already died. Will Jarod and Miss Parker have enough time to stop them from killing someone that is closer to them then either had imagined? (Please give it a chance. I am horrible as summaries.)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my story! It's gonna be a roller coaster of stuff, so strap in and roll with it! I know the idea has been used over and over again, but please give my story a chance. It might just be a fresh take on the topic that you did not see before.**

 **Timeline wise: After Carthis. And our favorite couple are: well you will just have to read to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: This show and the brilliant character's that were in it do not belong to me. If they did I would not be writing fanfiction about them, I would be writing the books!**

 **A/N: All mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta for this story, so if you want to volunteer I would be happy to accept you!**

 **Without further ado: The Prologue**

* * *

Three doors, one choice. She stood in front of them unsure of which to choose. The one on the left was black but, it made her feel trapped. She knew there was no way out if she choose that door. The one on the right was white, but there was a hinge missing. A key piece without which the door would never work properly. The middle door was red. It sparked her curiosity and she knew that it was the right choice. Her hand caressed the cold metal of the knob and turned. A bright light was blinding her from the other side.

* * *

And just like every other time she had the dream, Parker awoke before seeing what was on the other side. It was rather annoying since she was unsure of what the dream could mean. There was an idea. The black door being the Centre. The place she had sold her soul to and was keeping her from truly being happy. The white door she had a guess, but could not be sure of its meaning. She and Jarod had a life that was missing pieces. They were together, but it was not the happily ever after that they deserved. It was hard and filled with arguments about where to live, how to get her away from the Centre, all while keeping him as safe as possible. That was her reasoning for staying. She wanted to be around to keep him three steps ahead. The red door, however, was a complete mystery. It gnawed at her curiosity.

But it was not something that was going to be solved in the middle of the night. A glance at the clock read 3:48 am. Parker knew she was not going to be able to get back to sleep after that dream. She never could. Removing the covers from her body with one swoop, her legs swung over the side of her bed for her bare feet to touch the cold floor. A small groan emanated from her throat at the undesirable sensation. The floor boards creaked as she stood and lazily walked to the kitchen.

When she reached the location her hand reached for a scotch glass from the counter. It was then that she heard the thunder outside. In her half asleep state she had not even realized that it was raining. The sound made her jump. After seeing her mother beat to hell that Thanksgiving, the rain was just another reason she would not be sleeping anymore tonight. She scowled while pouring a generous amount of amber liquid into her glass. Once the glass was full she turned around to face the living room. Planning on starting a fire, she was surprised when there was already one going.

He was here and he didn't even have the decency to come to bed. A scowl crossed her face. She was pissed. Rounding the couch she saw him asleep. Part of her was wishing he was not here. It would mean that she had simply forgot to put the fire out before going to bed and he was not purposely avoiding her. But no luck. Her genius was there sleeping. His chest rose and fell in a dreamless sleep, she assumed, because all of his actual dreams were nightmares and he never was peaceful during them. Once he had even elbowed her in the eye before she managed to calm him down. That was fun to explain to Broots the next day.

Without another thought she threw her drink in his face and listened to him sputter awake. She wanted to lash out. To hit him or shoot him. It was then that she really took in his figure. Jarod's hair was a mess, large circles of fatigue dragged his eyes down, and there was a haunted look to his stance that she only glanced at over the time they were together. It normally accompanied failed leads with his family or some new lie he had discovered. They met eyes and she almost regretted her waking him. Almost. His eyes were as hopeless as his stance. "I'm sorry." She was not apologizing for the drink in the face and Jarod knew that. Parker sat next to his now sitting form the empty glass discarded on the floor. She raised her hand and caressed the side of his face where he had yet to shave. His stubble rough on her palm.

"Three months Jarod. You couldn't leave any trace of life?" He did not immediately respond and that made her nervous. Something was different with her lab rat. "What happened?" She waited, but his vacant eyes held hers with no answer. There was no hope in those brown eyes. It was almost like he was seeing through her. "You're scaring me Jarod. Please say something." Still nothing but the sound of his ragged breath. "Jarod?" She moved her hand to his chest in an effort of comfort. Not knowing what else to do she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. The response was immediate. When the connection was made he attacked, craving more. Deepening the kiss he pushed her down on the couch. When he started trailing kisses down her collar bone she let out a moan. Normally she loved, encouraged even, this type of behavior from her genius. But this was different. He was different. His hand went under her silk nightshirt when she came back to her senses. "Jarod stop." It took him a moment to register what she said but he released his grip and sat up. It was then she saw the tears on his cheeks. "What happened?"

"They are doing it again."

Miss Parker was clueless. "Who's doing what?" There was a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whenever that feeling appeared people got hurt. She watched him stand and walk away. Where he was going she had no clue. All she knew is he was upset and there was no real reason why. Following him into the kitchen, she jumped when he threw the scotch bottle into the cabinets. Shattered glass rained to the floor along with the pooling amber liquid.

"Those bastards are going to ruin the lives of more children. My children."

He was talking as if Parker was not there. Teeth gritted as he spoke forcing her to concentrate to really understand what he was saying. She picked up on the 'my' part of his sentence quickly. "Jarod you don't have kids." At least none to her knowledge. She had seen many of his moods over the past year. His depression when a lead was missed on his family. His childlike wonder when the world presented him with a new challenge such as Teddy Grams. This rage, blind fury, was new. He knew she was there but did not entirely respond to her. He stood in the kitchen breathing heavily. Tears continued to fall on his face. Cautiously, not because he would hurt her but because she knew he was fragile, Parker came close. She put her hands around his waist from behind and he responded to her touch. Breathing slowing and muscles relaxing slightly.

"I'm sorry."

A very small smile inched on her lips as she laid her head onto his back. "It's alright. My favorite scotch is dripping on the floor though." She smirked as he turned around. "Now what is going on?" She reached up and wiped the tears from his cheek. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the couch.

"I was gone for so long because I didn't know if I could come back without endangering you."

Now she was concerned. "Now you really are scaring me. What did you find?" He leaned over and pulled something from a brief case she had not noticed. He held a file towards her stiff form. A red file. "What the hell is that?" Of all the files at the Centre, red ones were always the most twisted.

"Project Continuum. Just read it."

He rose from the couch and stood by the fireplace. She could feel him draw away from her emotionally while staring at the dancing flames. Clearly, whatever was in this file Jarod did not want to be around when she was reading it. Slowly she opened the file, taking deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. Inside the folder she found documents:

 _Subject 002893_

 _Components 4_

 _Viable 2_

 _Gamete M: 93734 Gamete F: 83920_

 _Test 1: Positive_

 _Test 2: Positive_

 _Test 3: Negative_

 _Subjects have been terminated_

 _Subject 930532_

 _Components 3_

 _Viable 1_

 _Gamete M: 93734 Gamete F: 90273_

 _Test 1: Positive_

 _Test 2: Positive_

 _Test 3: Negative_

 _Subject has been terminated._

 _Subject 593021_

 _Components 5_

 _Viable 3_

 _Gamete M: 93734 Gamete F: 49822_

 _Test 1: Positive_

 _Test 2: Positive_

 _Test 3: Negative_

 _Subjects have been terminated._

It was hard to make out any real information. All that was in the file was document after document with numbers and test subjects. Parker began to question why Jarod was so upset over this. Leafing through to the back of the file she noticed something different about the second to last page.

 _Subject 00431_

 _Components 3_

 _Viable 1_

 _Gamete M: 93734 Gamete F: 90273_

 _Test 1: Positive_

 _Test 2: Positive_

 _Test 3: Pending_

 _Subject has successfully completed tests one and two. Test three has been inconclusive as positive or negative. The subject has certain markers that indicate the other sense, however he fails to truly tap into them. Further tests are needed to confirm or deny the subjects ability to tap into his other sense. He is the only subject so far to demonstrate the possibility of the other sense. An explanation can be found as contact with birth mother has happened. This connection may be needed to further the other sense._

 _It is possible that a successful fusion of Pretender DNA with the inner sense may only be possibly by incubation in the biological mother's womb. Further testing needed._

 _Without improveme_ _nt termination is set_ _._

Things began to click together but Parker didn't want to believe this was possible. She knew one of those dates very well. The day Baby Parker was born. Unfortunately, the last page of the file could not deny what project continuum really was.

 ** _Project Continuum_**

 _Objective_ _: To continue and excel the Pretender project with a protégé of the first successful pretender Jarod._

 _Method_ _: DNA harvested from Jarod will be used along with DNA from various sources to create the ultimate pretender. One with the ability to access the other sense._

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _This plan will further and exceed the success of a previous project, Mirage, by creating a Pretended with the Inner Sense. This Inner Sense will give Subject 00 the unique ability to connect with simulations in a way never seen before at the Centre._

 _My plan will include combining the DNA of our most prized pretender, Jarod, with the DNA of my very own sister. I believe her to have inherited the gene for the Inner Sense from our mother, Catherine Parker. I also believe her strain of the gene is more stable than Catherine's. It will be much more reliable than what was used in the Mirage project. Already we have genetic material from Jarod and we also have genetic material from Miss Parker, which was harvested when her ulcer put her life in danger. Nothing taken that she will miss._

 _Using surrogate mothers we can create a new pretender with this rare ability. Mirage was a trial run for this project. I believe that with further monitoring and subjects a perfect Pretender can be made. My father started this project and I intend to finish it. I also plan to use other sources of female DNA to use as a control group and as more possible pretenders._

 _Project Continuum will be only known to those with the highest clearance available._

 _Please consider this project as a success already. This will be a much more cost effective way to further the Pretender project than Project Gemini._

 _Thank you for your consideration,_

 _Mr. Lyle_

A large red **APPROVED** stamp was across the letter.

Her stomach jumped into her mouth. She dropped the file, a million questions running through her mind. "How in the hell could they do this?" Not one for tears Parker just shook. "There are dozens of subjects in this file. What does this mean? We have dozens of children out there?" She knew that she was not the only mother used. Her personal ID number did match up with the majority of the documents, but Jarod's was always used.

"No. They have all be terminated. All accept one. Baby Parker."

His voice was darker than she had ever heard it. How could this be possible? More importantly who already knew about this project? Her father? Raines? Brigitte? Too many possible conspirators existed at the Centre. "I need a drink." Rising from the couch she couldn't even look at Jarod.

She walked into the kitchen area, avoided the shards of glass and dripping liquid to retrieve another bottle of scotch from her liquor cupboard. There was no point in her even getting a glass. The bottle tipped back in her hands while amber liquid flowed into her mouth and burned down her throat. The sting warmed her now cold body. As much as this drink of alcohol was meant to relax Parker it did nothing. Her breathing began to increase and she started to shake. Not wanting to risk another wasted bottle of scotch she set it on the counter. Even though the only one there was Jarod, she refused to cry. Crying meant the Centre had once again triumphed over her emotions.

Her thoughts were running rampant causing that control of emotion to slip away quickly. "How could I have let this happen?" Parker was not looking for an answer. It was the primal motherly instinct coming forth. An instinct that she kept well buried except for special occasions such as afternoons with Broot's daughter, Debbie. As a parent she had one job: protect her child, and she had failed. "I held him in my arms. I helped deliver him for God's sake. How in the hell did I not know?" She was fuming. Without thinking she left the kitchen and grabbed her gun. Jarod said something but she was too far on a mission to hear him. When she reached the door she felt his presence behind her. He grabbed her shoulder before she was able to turn the knob.

"Where are you going?"

He was concerned. "To put a bullet between my dear brother's eyes, and then to get my son." Her voice dared him to challenge the plan. Looking into his face she could see that he was going to try and stop her.

"Parker, you know that if you go in blind, we will never see _our_ son again. We need a plan. Baby Parker being in the Centre is not your fault."

He hit her nerve. The fact that she would continually blame herself until her son was safe and as far from that hell hole as possible. She started to argue but he raised a finger to her lips. She knew he was right. Guns blazing was not the way to go, even if it was her main option. "So what do we do genius?" Her shoulders slumped as his arms came around her smaller form. Still no tears would fall but she needed this comfort. Needed this closeness and she felt so amazed that he knew. Her head rested on his chest listening to the heart that beat within as he spoke.

"We need help. I have an idea but we are going to need the team to pull it off. All of them."

She listened to his voice waver. Bringing in the team, Sydney and Broots, was risky. Sydney was safe. He already knew about the relationship between his Pretender and the woman he considered his daughter. Broots was another story. Parker knew that she could trust him, however, he was also the most likely to crack under pressure. A team was only as strong as its weakest member. If anyone thought that something was going on, they would press the techie for information first. That was why he was left out of the loop. "I can invite them for dinner tomorrow night. We can fill them in then." She didn't want to leave the warm embrace but did so to go back over to the red file she left on the couch. Opening the file her eyes skimmed down the page with her son's information on it. It was then that she noticed the last line.

 _Without improveme_ _nt termination is set_ _._

Her breath caught. That was only three days away. "Jarod, we have to act now. They are going to kill him." Her voice hitched tears finally appearing and threating to spill over.

"I know. Tomorrow we will brief Sydney and Broots. Then we will execute the plan."

She watched him walked over to her sitting form. They both knew that sleep was not an option at this point, instead silently agreeing on the comfort of one another. He sat down next to her and pulled her body onto his lap. His chest rose and fell as her's did. He wrapped his arms around her while she leaned back into his chest. "Promise me he will be safe."

"I promise."

* * *

 **Well that was fun! So many questions to be answered! How did MP and Jarod get together? Who actually knew about Baby Parker's origins? What is Broots going to think? Stay tuned for more!**

 **On that note, if you want more then I need a review to tell me what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 1

The elevator down to SL 22 never seemed to take as long as it did today. The decent, which generally made her smile, only made her anxious. This was her child. A child she could not acknowledge. The bright side to this horrendous situation was that no one would think anything about her visiting. She did so often, as was stated in the red file. In fact, she was the only family member that did so. When the 'ding' marked her arrival, Parker took a deep breath. She could not act any differently than she normally did. She advanced down the hallway, her heart beat becoming more and more intense with each step. The fourth door on the right, she turned and entered her pseudo- brother's room. Instantly she noticed something was different. There was a crib in the room next to Baby Parker's toddler bed that had never been there before. Her face contorted with confusion. Why on earth was there a crib in here?

Normally it was not something she would put any stock in but with what she found out last night, she could only hope that it was nothing. Hope was always a dangerous thing in her life. A giggle from Baby Parker's bed brought her back to her original goal. "Hey Lucas." Parker went over and gathered him into her arms. Originally, Parker's father had insisted on calling the child Baby Parker at all times. This demand was promptly ignored by Miss Parker who insisted that the child needed a proper name. The memory played in her mind as she cuddled him to her chest.

 _"You can't keep calling him that." Baby Parker was no more than a few days old, but Parker believed that he needed to be properly christened. She might not ever have been allowed to have any sense of normalcy, but she was determined to provide at least a little bit for her brother. "He needs a name."_

 _"What's wrong with Baby Parker? He will carry the family name just as you did, Angel."_

 _The way he said 'Angel' with a tone in between a challenge and a requirement made her shudder. It did not stop her resolve. "I want to be able to address my brother as if I love him. Not as if he is property." She held her icy glaze to her father. This was not an argument she was going to lose. It made her wonder why he seemed to get so upset all over a name. When she was younger, Parker tried to get her father to use her real name for a whole two days. Even as a naive little girl she knew which battles were worth fighting. Then was not the time, but now was. "So what would you like to name your son?"_

 _"If it is that damn important to you, you name him!"_

Her father stormed off after that, and she held a smile of satisfaction. Obviously Mr Parker wanted to avoid any sort of attachment to the boy, just like he avoided attachment to everyone else in their twisted little family. Everyone had to be expendable. The name Lucas came into her mind and she knew that was the baby's name. Now if she thought about it, the name was probably related to her inner sense, so it was the name her son was meant to have. Just like when her brother Ethan was named.

Lucas smiled up at her and started talking. Nothing really of consequence, just the normal random ranting of a toddler. Before she could never place where that smile came from. Now she knew. Jarod. She paced around the room for a bit with him on her hip, listening to how his day was going and the fun he seemed to be having today. At two and a half years old he was already speaking with a three and a half year old vocabulary and mentality. Clearly he was as special as his father. Why had she not seen this before? There was a part of her that knew. An unconscious part that connected with Lucas as soon as she delivered him. He was a part of her.

"Build with me Mama? I mean Miss Parker?"

It had happened before. The child had called her mama before, but she attributed it to him being young and she being the only female presence that he really knew. The slip was something that Miss Parker was always quick to correct. Now it was different. Maybe he instinctively knew the truth. She watched him go over to the small toy bin in the room, grab a bag of wooden blocks and begin building on the floor. The bin was only permitted because she demanded it being there. After she found out her father gave Lucas a home down here, she demanded access and control. Mr. Parker was reluctant, which she attributed to him feeling threatened. He was threatened alright, but not as a parent. He just didn't want her to figure out the truth about the baby's biology. Now that she knew, all she wanted was to grab her son and leave. Unfortunately that would probably get her, or worse him, killed.

He looked up at her from the floor and her heart melted. "Of course I do." A smile of her own emerged as she came down to his level. They played like that for a while. She would build as tall as she could without the tower falling over and he would knock it down. His small giggle eventually turned into full blown laughs and Miss Parker was brought back to earth. She loved to hear him laugh and be a child, but that innocence reminded her of the danger that he was in. Her face turned dark and she tried not to let him notice, but he was Jarod's son after all.

"Why you sad?" He asked, while still looking at the block he was stacking.

She shook her head and tried to plaster a smile onto her face. "Oh I'm fine Lucas. Just grown up stuff." It was such a cliche thing to say, but it was all that came to mind. She couldn't tell him that he was about to die in two days if they didn't pull off the most insane escape that she had ever heard of. Her son watched her and scooted over to wrap his arms around her neck. His face was buried into her shoulder and her fake smile turned to a small genuine one. Had she not been paying attention to every little move he was making, the words he spoke into her ear would have not been heard.

"I love you mama. I not sposed to call you that, but gram-gram said it okay now. I'll be careful though. Make sure bad guys don't hear."

Miss Parker's blood ran cold. He knew. Even though he was young, somehow he had figured out that he was not safe and the things that he said could be heard by people who would hurt him. The little color that was in her face was now gone as she quickly thought about his words. Besides the fact that he called her mama, something that created feelings she was not equipped to deal with at the moment, he said gram-gram. It didn't take much for her to know that he was more special that she was hoping. He had the inner sense. She wrapped her arms around him and put her own mouth close to his ear. "Listen to me. You cannot let anyone know you talk to gram-gram. You cannot let anyone know you know who I am." Probably not the response he wanted after saying 'I love you' but his life was more important at the moment. Releasing her death grip on her child, she looked into his face. It was nervous, but not terrified. Which she thought was a good thing. Slowly he nodded. "Now, what other toys have you been playing with lately?"

They fell into another rhythm. Lucas would grab a toy out of his bin and they would play with it until he got bored. It was normally only a few minutes. They repeated quite a few of his play things. Those minutes added up and when Miss Parker checked her watch, she was shocked to discover she had been with him for almost three hours. Luckily, it was a normal occurrence for her to lose track of time when they were together. One day she had spent the entire afternoon with the little boy, and didn't get any of the paper work done that she was supposed to. Today, no matter how much she wanted to stay, there were things that needed to be done for her to be able to get him out of the hell hole he was in. "Baby, I have to get going for the day okay?" She could see the despair flood into his eyes. "Don't you worry. I will be back tomorrow." He seemed to understand, and nodded his head. She stood to leave and the child must have realized what was truly happening.

"Please don't go!"

Lucas jumped up and wrapped his arms around her legs. It took everything she had to be firm. "I have to. I will be back tomorrow." She leaned down next to her son. "And then you and I will be able to play all day." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and pried herself out of his grasp. "I love you." Those words were not for anyone but Lucas. She was very selective with who she allowed into her heart. Being brought up with her father who barely said two words to her and a mother who showered her with love had its effect. Both hardening her and leaving a little sliver of space left for love. The little boy who was debating between a red car and his blocks had taken that sliver and pried it open the moment he was in her arms the first time. So she needed to let him know how important he was. He needed to know that he was loved by someone. She had to remind herself that it would not be long before he was loved by many more than just her. She gave one last glance to Lucas, who had decided to play with the blocks again without nearly as much gusto, and closed the door.

* * *

"Broots!" She startled the computer junkie into spilling his coffee over his lap. "Little jumpy elf lord?"

"Mi - Miss Parker. I ha-ha-haven't seen you for a few days. What are yo - you doing here?"

It was true. Whenever she expected Jarod home she spent a few days away from the office. Another reason that Lucas was probably so clingy today. "I have an invitation for you." She leaned in next to his ear and almost smirked when he swallowed. It was rather sad how much of an effect she continued to have on him. There was a rush that she got from it as well. Knowing that he would do whatever she asked and not question anything. The trust and loyalty of the techie amazed her. "Dinner at my house tonight. Seven thirty. Don't be late." The vagueness was a two part plan. She didn't want anyone getting an idea of what was going on if Broots decided to spill his guts to one of his mutant friends and it would keep him wondering all afternoon long. Not another word and she sauntered off making sure to give her hips an extra swing on the way out the door.

* * *

The house was clean and dinner was nearly ready when she arrived home at seven. For a moment she let her mind forget everything that was going on. A smile played on her lips when she thought of the man in the kitchen and how nice it was that he was back. When he was gone meal times were optional if they happened at all. Jarod was always saying she didn't eat enough. When she turned the corner to the kitchen she was happy to see that the menu was more than mac and cheese. Not much more, it was hamburger casserole, but it was still more than processed cheese and pasta. Last time he was home it was almost all he ate. She came behind him at the sink and slid her arms around his back resting her cheek on his spine. "What no blue boxes?" He chuckled and turned around. Her moment stretched out in this position. She allowed herself to be calm and relax as his arms came around her in a tight embrace. But as always the moment came to an end.

"Thought I would serve something a little more sophisticated to accompany our plans tonight. How was your day?"

She let out a full laugh. The question was just so preposterous at this point in time. "Really? How was your day? That's what you are going with." The relaxed feeling left her body as quickly as it appeared. That simple question brought Parker back to the hell she was living in. She drew away from his arms and walked to the liquor cabinet to fix herself a drink. Something she could see happening a lot in the next few hours. Especially when Broots arrived. "Well lets see. I spent time with my son who is two and on death row. I gave tech support an erection just by inviting him to dinner. And to top it all off my lover, who is wanted by the twister corporation that I work for, who is also trying to kill my son, is making me hamburger helper for dinner. It's been just banner." She took a sip and relished in the burning sensation down her throat. The look on Jarod's face was sympathetic and she hated it. He, of all people, felt bad for the day she had. In this tangled mess of a life they were living he felt bad for her having to handle it. If anything she should be the one that felt horrible. "Don't look at me like that. It's not as if your day was any better. How is the plan to save _our_ son coming?" She accentuated the word to make sure he knew that it wasn't just her going though all of this. Not that he really needed the reminder.

"Almost done. Just need a few finishing touches which will come when Sydney and Broots arrive. Sydney was more than excited to hear from me today."

"He always is." She took another drink and the doorbell rang. She glanced at her watch. They must have left shortly after she did and come straight here. "Of course they are early. Well lets get this over with." She slammed the rest of her drink and went to the door. This encounter was definitely going to be an interesting one. Sydney was not the problem. He had known of her and Jarod's relationship for months. It was hard to keep the shrink from prying when she started to come to work with a smile on her face again. Broots was the one who was about to get his world turned upside down. Parker took a deep breath before opening the doorway.

"I, uh, Sydney is here too."

She almost laughed at the disappointment in Broots' voice. "I see that. I invited him." Parker opened the door a little wider and ushered the men in. Sydney held back to give her a proper greeting and questioning eye. He knew that Jarod was here. He also knew that Broots had no clue that she and the pretender were an item.

"Do you think this wise? The more people that know, the more danger he is in."

She glared at the older man. "You think I don't know that? I need him for what we are about to tell the two of you." Sydney was talking about Jarod, and he was right. The more people that knew about their rendezvous the more chances there were for the Centre to capture him. She shut the door and locked it. "Broots." The techie turned back to face her rather than roam his eyes around her living room. Every time he seemed to come to her home it was as if it was the first time he had stepped foot in a woman's house. She choose not to comment on it at the moment. "What you are about to see can not be repeated to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" She saw him swallow and nod his head. She had him worried and that made her nervous. For how skittish he was, seeing Jarod standing freely in the same building could be enough to make him run out of the house. Parker needed to make sure that did not happen. She didn't need the sweepers who monitored her house sporadically to question what made him run out of the house like a mad man. "Sit down." He did so without objection. She caught Sydney's smirk in the corner of the room where he had wandered. It was now or never. "He's ready." She called into the kitchen.

What happened next would be a moment that she would look back on and laugh over and over again. Jarod walked out of the kitchen while Broots turned his head so fast that there was a possibility he would have whiplash. The techie stared dumbfounded at the muscular man advancing towards her. The look on her friends face resembled that of a child who just discover the truth about Santa. Horrified and utterly confused. The closer her genius got the worse the facial expression became. Anger developed, disgust appeared, terror flashed, and a plethora of other emotions showed over the matter of a few seconds. Broots was left stuttering and speechless for a full five minutes. Parker stiffened when Jarod settled to her side and wrapped his arm around her back. She was not one for any public display of affection. Having her two colleagues that had spent the last six years with her trying to put the man beside her in a cage made the gesture feel dirty. He held on though, and after a few moments she relaxed. Broots needed to see that they were together. That they were united. Finally he seemed to get his voice back.

"Ho- h - w- wha- What the hell? J- P- What the hell is going on?"

* * *

 **Whelp. This took longer that I planned. Oops.**

 **Thank you so much to those that took the time to favorite, review, and alert this story! It made me feel all fuzzy inside!**

 **Hopefully you are still out there and are willing to drop me another review (or your first, I'm not picky) to tell me how you feel! I want to know your thoughts on the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Merry Christmas my readers! Hope you enjoy this present!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even a little bit..._**

* * *

 _Five months ago_

She tried to pretend Carthis changed nothing. Three weeks had passed. Not a word from her Pretender and Raines was on her ass about it. Everyday the ghoul came into her office wondering if she had found him yet. Of course she hadn't, but then again she wasn't really trying. She settled behind her desk in her favorite red silk blouse and black slacks. Her mind raced with everything that went on during those few days. Absentmindedly swirling the scotch in her glass.

Carthis had changed everything. Driving in that car with Jarod pushing and asking questions she had no answer to was enough to push the emotionally closed woman close to tears. What did the genius really expect from her? Change her entire life in one moment because of a moment of weakness?

As the amber liquid began to take effect she had to be honest with herself. It wasn't a moment. The almost kiss was a culmination of years of blocked off feelings. Feelings that would bleed through when she didn't shoot him, when she let him run away on the plane, or when they would talk on the phone. He was always there for her. Despite what Parker was trained to do, she needed his comfort. Needed him to care for her. Unlike the rest of the people in her life. Sure Sydney and Broots cared, but not the way he did. They also didn't make her feel the way he did. Even as children, the young pretender made her wonder. They were connected.

"Oh my God." She breathed out. At this point her head was pounding. "This must be what it feels like to be insane." Despite being the only one in her office the words still needed to be said. At the very least to reassure herself that she still had one rational thought. Rising from behind her desk made her head throb, but she needed more scotch if these thoughts were going to continue.

When she reached the bar her phone rang. He was on the other end of that line, no doubt. There was a trembling in her stomach that always appeared when he was calling. Parker didn't know if she wanted to answer it because she had a sneaking suspicion what this conversation was going to be about. Carthis, and the phone call after that, was the last time they had spoken. She wanted to hear his voice, but didn't want to deal with his riddles and questions. Questions she had no answers to. The quite from her pretender was like a mini vacation, but she was ready for normalcy to return. The ringing kept vibrating through her ears and curiosity got the best of the woman in red. "What?" She snapped to the voice at the other end.

"I'm done."

As expected he was there with a new game for her to play. "Done with what Jarod?" She took another gulp of alcohol in preparation for his answer and sat on the couch. If it was what she thought, Broots might have to go find her another bottle. The boy-genius was calling for closure. Calling to say goodbye.

"I'm cutting ties Miss Parker. Moving on. Finding my family without distraction."

Confirmation of his intentions had her slamming the rest of the scotch down her throat. "You know that's not how this works. You run and I chase. That is how it is. How it will always be." Her defenses were thrown up. Parker was stalling because she knew that once they hung up with one another he would be gone. She was not ready to face that. No matter what they thought of each other, she needed the consistency of his madness in her life. It was the only consistancy she had. If that was gone, there would be no purpose for her life anymore.

"You only find me when I want you to. This will be my last phone call."

She chuckled to him. "Well I feel honored. I would have expected your final call to be Sydney." Parker rose, paced over to the window behind her desk and stared out. The sky was clear and she could make out a few stars. It was a beautiful night for her to lose her hope in the world. "Why are you telling me this Jarod? Why not just disappear?"

"I want you to come with me."

The glass almost fell from her hand. It wasn't the request that startled her, but her own emotions that jumped up to say yes. Tell this impossible man that she would run away with him to start a new life. Reason kicked in before she opened her mouth and lost her glass. "What a great idea. Make a break from the place I was raised, from my family, to play house with the man that I am trained to despise. Makes perfect sense to me." Parker knew she was being nasty. Far more harsh that the moment required. Emotions did that to her.

"Family doesn't do to you what they have done. Would any one of those people care if you disappeared tomorrow? Sure Sydney and Broots might question it for a little while, but in the end they would move on. I don't want to move on. Think about it. I will be at your house tonight. If you come with Sweepers, then I'll know your answer and we will be done."

The line went dead. The empty scotch glass clenched in her hand went flying across the room with the frustration that she felt. Why the hell couldn't he just leave. Disappear without bringing all their pent up emotions and history biting her in the ass. As the crystal shattered against her far wall, she clutched her head. The dull headache was now roaring in her right temple. She stumbled away from the window back to the couch, her eyes slammed shut in an attempt to will the pain away. Slowly it began to subside. She reclaimed her sight, but what she saw was not her office.

It was a living room. A homey one at that. Cream colored walls, worn grey couch, coffee table that had seen more than its fair share of coffee cups, and a small fire place. The room was filled with people. To her surprise they were mostly people that she recognized. On the far left of the couch was Major Charles, Jarod's father. On his lap was a child she could not identify. An infant maybe three months old at the most. Seated next to him, she assumed, was Jarod's mother. The woman's face was hidden at this angle, her attention on the baby, but the red hair was unmistakable. Across the coffee table, in an arm chair was the Gemini clone. The boy's features were more defined since the last time Parker had seen him. The young man turned his head as another woman entered the room. She was also a red head and Parker's brain filled in the fact that this mysterious woman must be Jarod's sister. He was the last person she noticed in the room. He came from behind her mind's eye. She watched his face light up at seeing all of the people that he had fought so hard to find. For a moment she wondered how he did. He picked up the infant his father held.

Seconds passed and Parker began to smile at the domestic life that she was being shown. There was no sound, but she could feel the happiness. Then the front door opened. The vision turned dark. Guns entered the room and bullets flew. She watched each one of Jarod's family be executed by an unknown assailant. Watched her pretender try to defend them with no hope or chance to save anyone. He was the only one left. Defenseless, holding a child. Her breath hitched as she waited for the final shot to ring and see him fall to the ground. But her vision changed. She went from observing the scene as a third party to participating in it. She was the shooter. With out any control, her arm rose and pointed her Smith and Wesson at the man she loved. Out loud she would never admit that fact, but here where no one else was privy to her thoughts she could. Parker couldn't stop herself. Her finger squeezed and in slow motion she saw Jarod fall to the ground dead.

She willed herself to move forward. To cradle his head in her arms and bring him back to life. Five years and she had plenty of times to take him out, but Parker never dared to. She didn't truly know if she would survive without Jarod's meddling. No matter how hard her mind fought to go to the body on the floor she was rooted in her position. Staring as he bled out all over the white carpet. Her sight blurred and through the haze she heard a voice that made her shiver.

"Hey sis. Nice work. I knew that you would get him eventually. Parker? Parker!"

After blinking a few times, she realized that her vision was over. She was back in her office. Lyle was standing in front of her looking as worried as the psychopath gets. "What did you just say to me?" Her tone was accusatory.

"I said we have a lead on Jarod. Someone saw him in the south Hampton's a little under twenty minutes ago. You alright? You look like someone just killed your best friend."

Parker schooled her features before responding. She didn't need Lyle thinking something was distracting her from the chase. Even though at this particular moment she was shaken her to the core. "I'm fine. Hangover." She emphasized it with a nod to her empty scotch bottles on the bar.

"Well take some aspirin. We are leaving in two minutes and who knows, we might just get him this time."

Lyle left the office and her face fell. Emotions washing over her, sending her mind spinning and tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Him choosing to dissappear out of her life was one thing. There was always a chance that he could come back. Her vision was terrifying. Death was final and she would be damned if her gun was the reason he died. After the phone call she received, Jarod being in the Hampton's was a pure distraction. A way for prying eyes to be out of the picture and away from her home. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing. The less obstacles that she had to deal with while she considered her final answer the better.

She looked back out the window. Could she really be contemplating this? Leaving everything she knew for him. For a moment Parker felt her heart jump on the idea. Thoughts of the hell that the Centre had put her through her entire life rushed to her now clear mind. It dawned on her that she wouldn't be leaving for him. She would be leaving for herself, Jarod just happened to be a bonus in the situation. He was the point to turn to that they had talked about in that car. The excuses that she had been using were gone. Her father was most likely dead. It wasn't like she was safe there. If the pretender stopped leaving bread crumbs she was as good as dead. There was nothing here for her. Her mind was made up.

The door to her office opened and she began to yell at Lyle that she was sending Sydney on this one, but the person wasn't her twin. It was a nurse. "Can I help you?" The woman was young. Her name escaped Parker at the moment, but she was defiantly familiar.

"Your brother was asking about you. I figured you would be down later to see him, but I just wanted to make sure."

Lilly! Baby Parker's nurse. The thought of her baby brother brought a new sense of dread to her stomach. She couldn't leave him here to grow up among the rest of their deranged family. He needed her. "Dammit!" The expletive was not directed towards the nurse who stood slightly confused in front of Parker. "Yes, I'll be down in a few minutes." She dismissed the woman and went back to her scotch. Her life was always one issue after another. She couldn't stay at the Centre without becoming the monster that they wanted her to be, but she couldn't leave her brother either. She was the only sane person that he ever saw. Taking him with her wasn't an option, because there was no feasible method to kidnap him without getting herself killed. For not the first time in her life, Parker was at a complete loss.

* * *

That sense of unknowing followed Parker all day long. She visited Lucas, did some paper work, dodged questions as to why she didn't join the hunt for Jarod, and at some point asked Broots to find all the possible reasons Jarod could be in the Hampton's. Even though she was well aware the Pretender was not even close to being there, she still needed to keep up appearances.

Her house was dark when she arrived. Normally she would come in and lock the door behind her, but there was no point to tonight. Might as well give him as little trouble as possible, it might make this easier. She placed her gun in the drawer. Her vision caught on the woman she saw in the mirror above the small end table. Parker's face was betraying exactly how she felt. A rare honesty playing against her features. Her eyes were longing. Wishing for the life that she dreamed was possible with her pretender. Her brow tired and her cheeks sunken. Reflections of what working at the Centre was doing to her beauty. Just like in her office before he called, she thought about taking his offer to run away.

As always there was something getting in the way. There was no need to lie to herself. He was almost right. The Centre held nothing but death and destruction, however, there was a little boy the she couldn't abandon. Lucas did not deserve to be left in that hell hole. Even though she loved her baby brother, annoyance flashed across the reflection of the mirror. Nothing could ever be easy. She walked away from the mirror, no longer content to torture herself with wishing for dreams that weren't going to happen.

All that was really left to do was wait to truly break Jarod's heart.

An hour passed without any sign of him. She had come to sit on the sofa, just staring into space. Waiting for the argument that was coming. That is when she first felt his presence. She didn't need to look to know he was standing in the entry way of the kitchen staring at her slender form. "I left the door unlocked, and you still came through the window?"

"Lucky for me you left that unlocked too."

 _I always do._ Parker thought to herself. She didn't want to get up and face him, but knew there was no choice. So she uncurled her legs from under her and lifted herself to meet his gaze in the hallway. His face was full of hope. It was almost enough for her to change her mind. "Jarod, why are you here? Why couldn't you just leave?" Immediately his face became one of turmoil and anger. It made her heart break a little bit. He could see that she had no intentions of going with him.

"Why? I could ask you why there aren't sweepers surrounding this place. I'm pretty sure they are the same answer."

He walked past her, into the living room. She could see the stress that immediately went into his shoulders. Then they shrugged and she could see the defeat. There was a need for her to explain. Make him understand why they couldn't just run off together into the sunset. Before she got the chance he started talking, his voice raw and almost hoarse.

"I'm here because I can't just leave. We.. I.."

The way he was talking was making her nervous. She didn't want to hear him finish the sentence, but there was also nothing she could do to stop him. Once he said it and his feelings were out in the open Parker knew she was screwed. The Pretender made his way over to the fireplace and was staring at the flames. Avoiding her.

"The Centre took my family from me. They tried to take my life away from me. Now I want a future. I want something that they are also keeping. We are connected Parker. I can't leave you. I was determined to when I called. Set on the fact that that would be the last time I heard you voice. The last time that I knew or cared that you were alive."

The once strong and sure woman standing behind him almost couldn't make her mouth function. The words that left were supposed to be ones telling him to stop. Letting him know that it didn't matter. She wasn't going to change her entire life for him. "Why did you come here then?"

"I was hoping beyond hope that you would change your mind. That you would choose to listen to your heart and not your head. I know you felt something on that island. Something that I have known since you gave me my first kiss. Why won't you let yourself win?"

"Jarod..." Her voice trailed off because she really didn't know what to say. She had some sort of feelings for him. There was no use in denying it anymore. She wanted to break free of the control the Centre had on her. She didn't want to be the one who destroyed his life anymore. For the first time in Parker's life she decided to be honest with her genius. "I don't want this life anymore. I don't want to become the killer that the Center has made me. Neither of us deserve what that place has done." Jarod turned and she saw hope in his eyes. A hope that she didn't know how to keep there. "But the Centre is not they type of place that you just leave. You know that better than anyone!" If Parker was a woman who cried, she would be. It was pissing her off that this couldn't end how they both wanted it too. He stepped closer and her heart beat increased. The last time they were this close Ocee interrupted something that could have stopped the last three weeks of torture.

"What is holding you back?"

His breath was a whispered cry on her ears. He was practically begging her. The lids of her eyes closed waiting for what was coming next. This time there was nothing to stop them. They were going to cross a line that there was no coming back from. This was their turning point. Her mind screamed at her to pull back. To prevent them from solidifying the connection that had kept them together for the past twenty years. But she didn't and he came forward. Their lips crashed together.

The next moments were a flurry of movement as his hands came around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

* * *

Three hours later, they laid in her bed totally spent. Her clothes were somewhere in the living room. Or maybe the hallway. His were on the floor of her bedroom. The silence of the room was a comfort because she did not want to break this moment. If either of them spoke it would be the ending of what just happened. Sure they wouldn't go back to the way they were, but it was not like she could leave. Lucas needed her.

"That was amazing."

The statement from the man next to her made her laugh. She sat up holding the sheet over her chest, not that it was necessary he had just spent the last few hours exploring every part of her body and she his. Her chuckle continued until he was sitting up as well. "You are one of the smartest people in the world, and the best you can come up with is amazing?" If the moment had to end that was the best way for it too. With her smiling. "You know, for as sheltered as you are, you sure know what you are doing when it comes to the female anatomy." A Cheshire grin formed on her face as his turned beet red.

"I... I'm not inexperience you know."

This made her giggle some more. "Oh I know wonder boy." She swung her legs over the bedside and lost the blanket giving Jarod a nice view of her backside. She bent over and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. "Let's get something to eat." She looked back to see a wicked grin on his face. Leaning back on the bed she went down to his level and placed a kiss on his lips. "Actual food."

* * *

 _The Present_

Broots sat on the couch with a dumbfounded look on his face. It was a lot to take in and it took all Parker had not to laugh at the sight. "That is how this happened." Her mind quickly brought her back to why they were there tonight. "But that is not what is important right now. Right now we need to save our son." Broots and Sydney turned to the couple with the same words on their lips.

"Your what?!"

* * *

 **Read and Review! It would be a wonderful present for me!**

 **Hope your holidays are wonderful and snow filled!**


End file.
